There are considerable costs expended in packaging, repackaging, assembling orders, storing, relocating, shipping and distributing and in general managing the products used in manufacturing and also the finished products. These cost can be greatly reduced if redundancies in the system of managing such products are eliminated. This can be accomplished by packaging such products in modular receptacles that are part of a loading, unloading, storing and transporting system. An expensive component of such a system is the transporting device or vehicle. Additional cost reductions are available if the system does not tie up the transport vehicle while processing or storing the products. The transport vehicle typically represents the highest capitol investment component of such a system.
Systems and devices for storing and transporting modular receptacles are known in which a receptacle is supported above the ground and a transporting vehicle or truck is driven under the receptacle so that the receptacle can be transferred to the vehicle or truck. Some such systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,094 include an elevating mechanism to effect the transfer, while others assume that the receptacle is supported at the ideal location to facilitate transfer to the vehicle or truck. In these prior art devices the receptacle's flat bottom surface rests on a corresponding flat supporting surface of the vehicle.
The original concept for this roll on roll off system was developed as a system for maneuvering, storing and transporting large banded bundles of fire wood. The machines and methods for forming these fire wood bundles is fully disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,901 that issued on Sep. 14, 1993. This invention has a much broader and comprehensive application and use than that for which it was originally developed.
It is a primary objective of this invention to provide a roll on roll off device that can be used to manually load and unload a receptacle containing cargo to and from a receptacle platform such that the receptacle will be supported in a stable fashion and will be supported on the transport vehicle in a manner that it will not have a tendency to tip when the vehicle turns a sharp corner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roll on roll off system that includes a hoist that is integral with the device that will enable the receptacle to be loaded or unloaded at remote locations.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a roll on roll off device that can be used to transport a plurality of large heavy bundles, such as bales of fire wood, and unload the heavy bundles at their destination in undamaged condition.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a system for managing a receptacle that includes a portable system such as a set of compact jacks that can be transported along with the receptacle to the destination or a location where the receptacle is to be unloaded.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a power assist for operating the jacks and propel the container between the transport vehicle and the support.